Wizards
Wizards are a faction usually consisting of people in Olbrek. Wizards are NPCs that (sometimes presumably) practice or learn magic. They are alternatively known as Mages. They are many different forms of magic. The only forms that we definitely are sure of right now are Pyromancy, Astral, and Necromancy magics. List of Wizards Troop Wizards The Adept Mage, the Novice Mage, and the Undead Mages are all enemy troops that you can encounter and fight in Olbrek Extern 01. Adept and Novice Mages. The Adept and Novice Mages are the run of the mill, average enemies that you fight in Olbrek. Adept Mages are stronger than Novice ones, as they have more health and more powerful cards. There is only one Novice Mage in Olbrek. Both Adept and Novice Mages have a chance to drop the card(s) Fireball, Chain Lightning, and Lightning Bolt. They use the cards Arcane Blast, Lightning Bolt, Wisp, Wand Zap, High Cognition, Aura Pierce, Chain Lightning, and Zoink. There is also a Novice Mage NPC near the portal which leads to Olbrek Extern 02. His dialogue is of follows: * There are strange things that are going on around here recently. * I came here to train. But I think I’m going to find something else. Somewhere...safer. Undead Mages The Undead Mages are a group of mages that have been turned into Zombies. They are much more powerful than Weak Zombies and other Mages, and possibly more powerful than Gonaku. They most likely used to be Astral Wizards as they use Astral cards. They have a chance to drop the card Rock Smash, and use the cards Shadowbolt, Astral Bastion (Formerly), Astral Blessing, Shadow Trade, and Rock Smash. The "undead" curse seems to not only have an effect on its appearence, but also on its cards, as it uses more "shadow" cards like Shadowbolt and Shadow Trade. There is also an Undead Mage (NPC). Its dialogue suggests that the Dark Operative was the one who turned them to Zombies. Dark Mages Dark Mages are unencounterable troops that used to be encountered as raid enemies in the Necromancer boss fight. They could also be encountered in the fight with Thaamoth, Hallowed Spirit as a summoned enemy. They used to drop the cards Fireball, Chain Lightning, and Lightning Bolt, the same as the current Adept Mage and Novice Mage. They used to use the cards Arcane Blast, Chain Lightning, Cursed Rune, Fireball, High Cognition, Lightning Bolt, Wand Zap, Wisp, and Zoink. Again, exactly like the Adept and Novice Mage, with the exception of Cursed Rune and Aura Pierce. There is also an NPC Dark Mage in Kishuf that can be talked to. Pyromancy and Astral Magicks Wizards These NPCs are found in Olbrek Extern 02. The one wearing red mage clothing is from the "pyromancy school," while the one in purple mage clothing is from the "astral magicks school." Their dialogue reveals that they are attracted to each other, but are unsure if they should approach. This loose attraction is the only potential relationship between two characters referenced in all of Hexaria. Pyromancy Wizard Dialogue * Hey... That lady over there, she's from the astral magicks school. * Do you think I'd have a chance if I talked to her? I'm from the pyromancy school, but I'm not hot-headed like the rest. Astral Wizard Dialogue * Hey... that man over there, he's from the pyromancy school. * Do you think I'd have a chance if I talked to him? I'm from the astral magicks school, but I'm not overly cryptic like the rest. Other Wizards Nick F. Nick F. is a very powerful wizard who knows Necromancy. He was eventually removed, but he used to allow the player to proceed with the RPO event. He takes the Philosopher's Stone and gives the Crystal Key in exchange. He is also a part of a story on ignys‘ twitter. Dark Operative The Dark Operative is a mysterious Necromancer who seems to be causing the corruption of an island in Olbrek Extern 01. He speaks of a “Lieutenant” who is apparently “coming soon." The Necromancer The Necromancer is a removed boss that used to be encounterable in Olbrek Extern 02 as a boss raid. He was very powerful and hard to defeat for inexperienced players. Wizard The Wizard is an NPC in Olbrek Extern 02 near the portal back to Olbrek Extern 01. Talking to him will allow you to get the Unknown Rock from the Blacksmith. ??? ??? is a deceased wizard who is now trapped in Kishuf. He used to be a practitioner of Pyromancy. Trivia * It is speculated that the pyromancer wizard's hat is the exact model that appears on the leaked Hired Wizard summon card. It is unconfirmed how the actual summon would look like in-game. Category:Factions Category:NPCs